


Scales

by Jathis



Series: Rome [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Brothers, Family, Gen, Slavery, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scales of justice tip one way and the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Photoromance on Tumblr!

He sat hidden behind his brother’s throne. His own chair was smaller, a cushion on the seat for his comfort. He rested his walking stick between his legs, hands folded on top of the stick with his chin resting on the backs of his hands. He listened to his brother the Emperor as he passed judgment, softly whispering his approval or gentle suggestions as the day went on.

A man and his family were brought in because of his failure to pay his proper taxes. The man was a known drunkard, spending his money on wine rather than feeding his family or paying proper tribute to the Empire. Despite this he had managed to sire three children with his wife; two daughters and a single son.

The punishment was to sale of his family into slavery to pay his debt.

“Brother, you cannot sell his family into slavery,” Techie whispered.

“He needs to learn his lesson,” Hux softly said. He leaned an arm against an armrest of his throne, hiding his moving lips behind a hand, putting on the appearance of deep thought as he stared straight ahead. “If we allow it, we will not have funds to run the Empire.”

“But what did his children do to deserve that?” Techie gently asked. He waited a moment before speaking again, “give him more time to earn the money, brother.”

"A drunken man, earn the money? You overestimate this man, Mercy.” Hux rested his chin in his palm, considering a moment now, “you suppose he’ll sober up overnight?”

“Keep his family here in the palace to serve as hostages perhaps,” he said. “But be kind to them. He does not need to know that they are safe. He will sober up.”

Hux smiled. “You are ruthless, for a Mercy,” he notes with a laugh, waving a guard close. “Take his family,” he tells the man, “escort them to the servant’s quarters and have his wife join the washing detail. The children will join the others in apprenticeship until his debt is paid.”

Techie relaxed, smiling as he nodded his head. “Thank you, my brother,” he murmured.

"If he defaults, his family will be working to pay off the debt.” Hux murmured as the guard escorted the sobbing man back out, “They’re as good as slaves here.”

“True,” Techie conceded, “but you know as well as I that they are safer here than in the marketplace. I know what happens there. It is evil what is done.”

“A gentle master before the stocks.” Hux said softly, watching the crying man go. “You’d best see your Goddess about him. For their sake.”

Techie smiled and nodded, pushing himself out of his chair. He waited until the throne room was empty. He walked around to face his brother, touching his hand gently with his own. “You are a good Emperor,” he reminded him.

Hux drew him in, bringing his brother to his knees before the throne gently, to sit forward and hold him there. They have a rest before the audience time continues. “The next man is a murderer,” Hux said softly, kissing his brother’s hair, “Should I be lenient with a man willing to kill his wife to secure a mistress?”

Techie shuddered, shaking his head. “He deserves no Mercy for such an act,” he said and he sat silently in his chair as the case was later presented and death was the sentence.

There was balance in the court of the Emperor.


End file.
